DOAngels : Layer 07,5
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Alice Mizuki a un secret. Un terrible secret que personne ne doit connaître...


**Layer 07.5**

Bien qu'elle luttât de toutes ses forces pour conserver son calme, ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus nerveusement sur le stylo tandis qu'elle écrivait des lignes hâtives, et bien peu soignées pour une élève comme elle. Qui donc pourrait reconnaître son écrire fine et déliée au milieu de ces traits maladroits, ces courbes difformes et ces pâtés disgracieux ? Celui qui le pourrait saurait alors immédiatement que sa main était en cet instant bien moins assurée qu'elle n'avait coutume de l'être.

Et pour cause…

Alice avait beau essayer de lutter, rien ne le chassait de ses pensées. Le simple fait de se trouver face aux devoirs qu'il avait donné à la classe pour le lendemain lui ramenait clairement son image devant les yeux. Qu'elle les ferme ou les garde ouverts, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle le voyait aussi distinctement que s'il avait été en face d'elle en ce moment précis. Dans l'intimité douillette de sa chambre à coucher. Et à cette seule idée, elle en perdait toute contenance…

Quoi qu'elle fît, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser au sérieux de son beau visage, à ses yeux doux derrière son regard attentif et parfois sévère. Elle pouvait entendre distinctement le son de sa voix, comme lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole en classe pour l'interroger, lui enseigner quelque chose ou mieux encore pour lui offrir la consécration ultime de la féliciter, de l'encourager à continuer de faire de son mieux… S'apercevait-il du bonheur et de l'immense fierté qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la complimentait pour son travail ?... A chaque fois elle se trouvait un peu dans l'embarras, car elle sentait cette émotion lui illuminer le visage au point de lui brûler les joues… L'avait-il déjà remarqué ? Il ne faisait sûrement pas attention à elle à ce point-là… A cette immense joie se mêlait toujours en elle la crainte de faire une mauvaise chute au moment de se rasseoir, voire de n'en être capable du tout, tellement ces moments pouvaient la faire se sentir éblouie et maladroite…

Elle en mourrait sûrement de honte si cela venait à se savoir qu'elle éprouvait de tels sentiments pour lui… Que lorsqu'elle pensait à lui dans sa chambre, elle…

Elle essayait encore de continuer à écrire comme si de rien n'était. S'il la félicitait demain pour le travail qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, ce serait son ultime récompense. Elle devait tenir bon, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle devait rester concentrée et poursuivre son travail. Il fallait qu'elle continue ses exercices le plus studieusement possible, comme une bonne élève se doit de le faire. Alice devait répondre correctement aux questions, une par une, sans laisser quoi que ce soit interférer avec le cours de ses pensées.

Mais son cœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il continuait de battre de plus en plus fort alors que ses yeux parcouraient les consignes, faisant preuve de bien moins d'attention que d'ordinaire. De peser dans sa poitrine alors que ses doigts, chaque seconde plus fébriles, peinaient à tenir son stylo qu'elle déplaçait par à-coups saccadés sur la page de son cahier. Ses battements sourds inondaient son corps de tremblements irrépressibles, son corps secoué comme si la pièce subissait un séisme. Mais rien ne bougeait, rien d'autre qu'elle, penchée sur son bureau, l'ombre insaisissable d'une grimace sur le visage et quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front dissimulant mal le trouble qui prenait possession d'elle tandis que ses pensées se refusaient obstinément à se défaire de ses souvenirs, de ses rêves de lui…

Même respirer commençait à lui devenir pénible, et elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était la brûlure légère qu'elle sentait naître dans le fond de son ventre. Sa main ne cessait de trembler, de trembler comme si elle était malade. Elle l'était peut-être, en vérité…

Sa tenue avait beau être négligée parfois, il était un très bel homme qui respirait le calme et l'intelligence. Si une maladresse venait à lui échapper quelquefois, sa présence n'en était pas moins rassurante. Sa bonne humeur était toujours communicative et, de sa voix suave et passionnée, il pouvait enchanter même le plus retors des auditoires. Alice lui était toujours toute acquise lorsqu'il leur parlait, et elle le suivait inlassablement des yeux tandis qu'il donnait son cours, rechignant à les baisser sur son cahier lorsqu'il lui fallait en prendre des notes. Quelle chance qu'il fût leur professeur, ainsi cette attention soutenue passait-elle inaperçue… Pourtant combien de fois en oubliait-elle le reste de la classe pour se perdre dans le fantasme qu'il n'était là que pour elle, que chacun de ses mots n'était adressé qu'à elle, que les regards qu'il posait sur ses élèves n'étaient destinés qu'à la contempler, elle et personne d'autre ?… Uniforme dans la masse, elle se sentait pourtant tellement unique sitôt que ses yeux profonds et avenants se posaient sur elle…

« C'est très bien, mademoiselle Mizuki. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Elle n'y tint plus, lâcha précipitamment son stylo, lequel tomba de côté avec un bruit mat avant de rouler sur le bureau, écarta les cuisses et mit la main sous sa jupe, étouffant dans sa gorge un cri de rage autant que de contentement. Le toucher un peu rugueux de sa culotte ne suffit à ébranler sa détermination. Lentement, tout doucement, elle se mit à se caresser, à titiller les choses douces et molles qui se trouvaient sous le tissu… Ses cuisses, tout son corps tremblait, et son buste s'abandonna sur le bureau Alice coucha la tête sur ses livres et ses cahiers tout en fermant les yeux. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa et elle appuya un peu plus fort de ses doigts sur son entrejambe. La chaleur qui dormait au fond d'elle commença à s'intensifier, à se diffuser lentement en suivant ses nerfs, remontant dans son ventre et le long de son plexus solaire jusqu'à sa poitrine et puis dans tout son corps… Tous ses poils se hérissèrent et puis quelque chose mouilla légèrement le tissu de sa culotte, sous ses doigts.

Un sourire satisfait étira doucement ses lèvres, puis elle reprit le cours de cette plaisante exploration…

Alice se redressa subitement, comme agitée d'une décharge électrique, et se colla contre le dossier. Tout en avançant le derrière sur sa chaise, elle tira sur sa jupe afin d'écarter encore un peu les cuisses et de pouvoir plonger plus profondément sa main curieuse entre elles. Sa tête se laissa tomber en arrière et son corps fut de nouveau parcouru d'un brusque soubresaut. Un gémissement lui échappa, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Sa respiration devint plus difficile, chaque goulée d'air devenant du coup étrangement enivrante. Alice se tortillait sur sa chaise, en proie à une satisfaction indescriptible et de plus en plus profonde, de plus en plus pénétrante. Les yeux clos, elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, ses devoirs à faire pour le lendemain matin, et ne se concentrait plus que sur cette sensation inimaginable, ne pensait plus qu'à lui, sans plus aucune retenue ni aucun sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'était plus que la proie pleinement consentante de son désir inavoué d'être entre ses bras en ce moment même, cajolée, bercée, caressée aux endroits les plus intimes et les plus agréables de son corps…

Elle se figurait presque ses doigts sur elle, les ressentait comme s'il se tenait dans son dos en ce même instant et lui caressait gentiment le visage et les cheveux tout en la serrant fermement contre lui. Sa peau frémissait pour de vrai au contact de ces doigts pourtant échappés de son imaginaire, tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle les sentit effleurer avec une infinie délicatesse le bord humide de sa lèvre supérieure.

Sous l'effet de cette chaleur torride qui gagnait peu à peu l'extrémité de chacun de ses membres, Alice commençait à transpirer. Elle pouvait sentir les gouttes de sueur perler puis rouler agréablement le long de sa peau fraîche et soyeuse, aussi délicate que le pétale d'une rose. Si Alice était une rose, alors cette rose était en train de s'épanouir, de s'ouvrir et de s'offrir à la lumière aveuglante d'un Soleil à l'éclat magnifique…

Alice continuait de se toucher au travers de son sous-vêtement tandis que, de son autre main, elle avait relevé son tee-shirt pour caresser la peau brûlante et maintenant moite de son ventre. Introduire subrepticement un doigt dans le creux de son nombril lui procurait des frissons d'une ineffable volupté qui ne faisait qu'alimenter le brasier qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. A bout de souffle, les yeux toujours clos, elle passa la main sous son vêtement pour l'amener jusqu'à l'un de ses seins sur lequel elle referma amoureusement et étroitement les doigts, toute plongée dans le rêve sublime que c'était lui qui la touchait en cet endroit ô combien féminin et délicat de son anatomie. Elle poussa un cri rauque, pressa plus fort sur cette excroissance ronde et dure qui lui emplissait la main, toute chaude et merveilleusement agréable au toucher…

Alice était très fière de l'éclosion récente de ses bourgeons mammaires et elle ne cessait pas de s'émerveiller de leur incroyable sensibilité. La première fois qu'elle s'était touchée là, avec un brin de honte, c'était après qu'elle eût rêvé que son professeur ne l'ait fait. Comme les hommes semblent attirés comme des aimants par cette partie particulière du corps des femmes… Sa main s'était alors mue jusqu'à sa propre poitrine, par une volonté presque inconsciente, et si elle avait eu honte, elle avait instantanément ressenti le plaisir qu'il y avait à toucher ces deux exquises protubérances, à la fois dures et douces, très chaudes et très plaisantes à sentir au creux de sa paume… Et puis ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées, en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

Alice pouvait sentir la chair déjà ferme de son sein commencer à durcir, et elle accompagna cette délicieuse érection du bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à pincer entre ses phalanges engourdies le petit téton qui pointait à présent effrontément en avant. Transie de plaisir, elle continua de le titiller, d'effleurer le contour excessivement sensible de ses mamelons, et ne put plus se retenir de gémir. Ses muscles se contractaient et son corps se recroquevillait sur la chaise. Elle haletait comme si elle manquait d'air. C'était comme si des décharges électriques infiniment plaisantes la parcouraient des pieds à la tête, c'était délicieux et totalement irrésistible… Sa gorge avait beau être nouée, elle ne parvenait plus à s'empêcher de gémir.

Sous les doigts de son autre main, son entrejambe devenait de plus en plus humide…

_ Alice, lui susurra sa voix suave au creux de l'oreille.

Elle sentit le souffle de son professeur penché sur son épaule lui caresser le cou. Un souffle chaud et léger qui acheva de la rendre folle.

_ Alice, ce n'est pas bien, ce que nous faisons.

_ Je sais… répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Mais j'en ai… j'en ai tellement envie !…

Pantelante, elle essayait en vain de reprendre son souffle. Bien que ses yeux ne se fussent ouverts en grand, sa vision était toute floue. Le monde dansait devant elle, évanescent, comme dans un rêve. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qu'elle avait envie de voir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui. Le sentir au plus près d'elle. Sa culotte était maintenant devenue une trop grande gêne. Elle tira suffisamment dessus pour que sa main puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur… Alice frémit et se raidit au contact des petits filaments soyeux qui commençaient à pousser en bas de son ventre. Ses doigts s'y attardèrent un instant, elle en savoura les voluptueuses caresses, et les vagues incessantes de désir qui déferlaient inexorablement en elle pour la noyer. Puis ils continuèrent de glisser jusqu'entre ses jambes, là où son corps était inhabituellement chaud et trempé… Elle étouffa à grand-peine une longue plainte jouissive.

Alice était toujours un peu étonnée du dessin de cette partie de son corps, et il lui semblait la toucher, l'explorer, la découvrir comme s'il s'agissait du corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, les torrents de chaleur qui l'inondaient sitôt qu'elle caressait le contour de cette fente étroite, étaient bien réelles, bien à elle… Ce n'était pas le corps d'une autre qui se convulsait, comme foudroyé, tandis qu'elle n'osait que timidement effleurer cette chair tremblante, brûlante et humide… Son cœur, au creux de son autre main, s'emballait au point de risquer de rompre.

Longtemps Alice continua de savourer ce moment, entre extase et torture. Puis, lorsque le plaisir devint insupportable, ses doigts trouvèrent d'eux-mêmes le petit bourgeon dur et rond qui émergeait d'un repli de sa chair et se mirent à le titiller, ainsi que ceux de son autre main titillaient en ce moment même la pointe dardée d'un de ses seins. Les dents serrées, elle tâchait d'étouffer les cris qui montaient par vagues jusqu'à sa gorge et menaçaient de trahir ce moment où plus que tout au monde elle voulait que personne n'eût conscience de son existence… à l'exception peut-être de lui… Mais c'était mal, ce qu'elle faisait. Mal…

Pourquoi ? songea-t-elle dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité. Pourquoi était-ce donc si mal ? Alors qu'elle… alors qu'elle aussi, elle était une femme, à présent… Ca n'avait rien de mal, ce qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi ?...

Alice rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière tout en serrant fermement les dents et la main sur son cœur pour se retenir de hurler. Une tempête violente se déchaînait dans son petit corps, soudain bien trop étroit, et un flot brûlant jaillit brièvement d'entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un spasme de volupté. D'instinct, Alice pressa encore à plusieurs reprises sur le petit bouton tout dur qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, et cela jaillit encore, mouillant sa jupe, sa chaise et sa culotte, à chaque fois accompagné d'un sursaut d'une fulgurance exquise et d'un cri qu'elle avait bien du mal à réprimer.

Lorsque la tempête se retira, elle crut qu'une éternité s'était passée avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre conscience d'elle-même. Elle respirait encore fort, et les sons que percevaient ses oreilles se mêlaient encore indistinctement les uns aux autres. Envahie par un sentiment soudain de tristesse et de solitude, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son sourire, qu'à sa voix, et voulait tant, tant se trouver dans ses bras…

Mais elle était seulement effondrée sur le bureau de sa chambre, sous la chaleur pesante de la lampe qui y trônait, et elle était seule, totalement seule. Et c'était sans doute mieux, songea-t-elle. Ses yeux fixaient d'un air complètement absent le stylo qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le bureau, au milieu de ses livres d'école.

_ Alice ! l'appela soudain une voix. Tu viens, le dîner est prêt.

Le monde réel la rappelait à lui. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, afin d'élever suffisamment la voix pour qu'on put l'entendre répondre :

_ Oui ! Oui. Oui…

Sa voix s'éteignit de nouveau. Elle referma les yeux. Voir ce stylo ne lui faisait penser qu'à lui.

Et les yeux fermés, tandis qu'elle essayait de rassembler son courage pour se lever, Alice ne put voir la forme qui l'épiait du haut de son propre lit. Qui l'épiait avec une attention soutenue. Et qui à présent s'effaçait, petit à petit. Se fondait progressivement dans le silence opaque de la nuit. Et les dernières choses qui disparurent furent une paire d'yeux scrutateurs et une bouche au rictus moqueur qui silencieusement semblait murmurer quelques mots au milieu d'un léger éclat de rire inaudible.

_ Est-ce que tu le sais ?... »


End file.
